


Welcome Harper

by HarleyQuinnNikki (hulkwidownikki)



Series: Life of The Gs [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidownikki/pseuds/HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Part of the Life of the Gs series* Enzo and Cass are welcoming their baby and getting through their first days of parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Harper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was going to have this up yesterday but ended up getting sick. I'm still not feeling great but I got it done. I'm hoping I can do a couple more one-shots tomorrow if I feel up to it. I'm debating going back to wedding planning or do a couple more baby chapters. I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate them.

Cass stood in the all hot pink nursery looking around at everything. He and Enzo would be welcoming their first child, a daughter, a couple weeks. Enzo walked in the room with 2 boxes of diapers and smiled over at Cass.   
“I think I turned out better than we imagined” Enzo said setting the boxes down and opening the first.   
“Do you think she’ll like this room?” Cass asked looking at the little chandelier that hung above the crib and their daughter’s name Harper in animal print letters on the wall.   
“I think she’ll love it once she understands where she’s at” Enzo said as he put the diapers away under the changing table.   
“Harper Eliana Amore- Cassady” Cass said leaning against the crib as Enzo smiled back at him.  
“Crazy isn’t it? We’ll have her home before we know it” Enzo said walking to the closet grabbing the black diaper bag and filling it with diapers before looking over at Cass.   
“Did you pack her going home outfit?” Cass asked as he walked over to where Enzo was packing the diaper bag.   
“Yeah it’s right here” he said holding up the leopard print onesie with little neon blue flowers on the neck. Enzo grabbed the matching hat putting it in the bag with a sigh. He really wasn’t sure what they needed since they would not be staying at the hospital very long.   
“Blanket for the car seat?” Cass asked as Enzo grabbed that off of the changing table and looked back over at Cass looking for a sign of what else they could need. Cass walked over grabbing the blue Jordan booties and putting them in the bag as Enzo sighed from the floor.   
“I’m glad we are doing this today, I’m kinda freaking out” Enzo said looking up as he looked at the diaper bag. Things were getting all too real now that they were actually packing for the baby and preparing for her to arrive.   
“It’s better we do it today, the day she gets here, we’ll be way too busy to pack this bag” Cass said as he grabbed the baby book from the book shelf putting that in the diaper bag.   
“I think we have everything now, I put the car seat in the car already so now we can move to the living room” Cass added as he helped Enzo up and walked downstairs with him. 

It was that night at 2 AM when Enzo’s phone rang on the nightstand. He groaned before he looked over seeing it was Carmella.   
“Mella?” Enzo answered sleepily as he could hear the panic in Carmella’s voice.   
“Zo my water broke, I’m on my way to the hospital right now” she said as Enzo sat up in bed.   
“Alright, we’ll meet you there, stay calm” He said as he hung up the phone and shook Cass’ arm.   
“Cass” Enzo said shaking his arm as Cass turned over on his side to get more sleep.   
“Cass” Enzo said again not getting an answer before Enzo rolled his eyes knowing that Cass better not get used to sleeping through noise.   
“Colin” Enzo said forcefully as Cass shook awake and Cass opened his eyes seeing Enzo looking wide eyed at him.   
“Zo, what time is it?” Cass asked sleepily as Enzo sat there wide eyed.  
“Mella’s water broke, the baby is coming” Enzo said as Cass shot out of bed with Enzo following him to get dressed. 

They made it into the hospital within fifteen minutes of leaving the house and Cass held on to Enzo’s hand as they made it up to labor & delivery. They walked in the double doors before finding Carmella’s room. They walked in and looked at Carmella who was on the bed visibly in pain.   
“Mella” Cass said walking in kissing her forehead as Carmella looked up at both Enzo and Cass   
“I’m so happy you are here” Carmella said as Enzo kissed her hand.   
“Well you look amazing for being in labor” Enzo said as Carmella smiled at them before grabbing Enzo’s hand squeezing it hard through a contraction.   
“Breathe Mella” Cass said as Enzo let her squeeze his hand all she wanted to.  
“Damn it this hurts” Carmella whined as Enzo nodded looking back over at Cass   
“Hopefully Harper comes quickly” Cass said as the contraction ended and Carmella relaxed.   
“She better, she’s been a little butthead the past few days though, just like Daddy Zo” Carmella joked as she and Cass laughed leaving Enzo playfully glaring at the two.   
“Harper, don’t listen to them, I think they are jealous that you and I are alike” Enzo said close to Carmella’s covered belly. 

 

8 hours later…  
“Alright Carmella it’s time to push” the doctor said as Enzo and Cass both looked up at each other.   
“Do you want us to stay?” Cass asked Carmella as she nodded knowing that they should be able to see their daughter being born. Carmella started to push when the doctor instructed her to as Enzo held her hand tightly with Cass holding her other one. It only took a few pushes before their was a small cry that filled the room and instantly Enzo felt his heart almost stop. She was finally here, he and Cass were officially parents to this little girl. The nurse put a blanket on Carmella’s chest and laid Harper on her chest.   
“Oh my gosh, hello there beautiful girl” Carmella said as Harper let out a loud cry. Enzo looked across at Cass who was staring at the baby.   
“She’s so perfect” Enzo said with tears in his eyes as the nurse started to wipe Harper off. She had dark hair just like Enzo & his sister.   
“Harper, these are your Daddys they are pretty great guys and I’m your Auntie Mella” Carmella said as Enzo moved over hugging Cass before kissing him gently.   
“I love you so much” Cass whispered as Enzo nodded staying close to Cass as they took Harper to the warmer where Enzo and Cass both moved over smiling down at Harper who finally opened her eyes, she had Cass’ blue eyes. The nurse weighed her and wrapped her in a warm blanket before the nurse looked over at Cass and Enzo.   
“I think he needs to hold her” Enzo said knowing that Cass was in awe of the little girl already. The nurse carefully put her in Cass’ arms where Harper looked even tinier than she was.   
“Hey baby, Daddy is here” Cass said as Harper looked up at him and their eyes locked. Cass knew from that moment that Harper had him wrapped around her little finger already. Cass held her for a few minutes before he smiled down at her.   
“Here, let’s go see daddy, I bet he wants to hold you” Cass said carefully laying her in Enzo’s arms and smiling at the sight of Enzo holding their daughter.   
“I’ve been waiting to hold you for awhile baby girl” Enzo said as Cass moved over to the bed holding Carmella’s hand   
“Thank you for everything, I know Zo and I could never repay you for bring Harper into the world” Cass said as Carmella wiped her tears from her eyes.   
“You and Zo deserve to be dads and I’m glad that I could be there to help you guys. Being Auntie Mella will be fun too” she said with a grin as Cass hugged her. 

The next morning, Enzo stood in the hospital room looking down at Harper who was in her car seat already. He smiled at her fixing the little hat on her head before covering her up.   
“So we are going to go home, Daddy and I have a nice setup goin. You have so many people who love you already, Uncle Finn and Uncle Sami want to come see you but I told them I wanted to keep you all to ourselves for now” Enzo talked to her as she squirmed in the car seat.  
“Are you talking to her again?” Cass asked coming back up from bringing the car around. Carmella had left already leaving Enzo and Cass alone with their daughter.   
“Of course, she needs to know what’s goin on” Enzo said lifting up the blanket and fixing her black and blue Jordan booties.   
“Nice sneakers baby, I wonder who got you those” he said as Harper cracked her eyes open to look at them.   
“Are you ready to drive us home?” Enzo asked picking up the diaper bag as Cass picked up the car seat.   
“I’m nervous as hell but yeah I guess we gotta get home” Cass said as they walked out of the room with Enzo laughing.   
“Are you saying it’s gonna take us all day to get home?” Enzo asked jokingly as Cass nodded more serious than anything. Cass wasn’t lying, he drove extra carefully home while Enzo sat in the backseat watching Harper peacefully asleep in her car seat. 

 

That night, Enzo was washing bottles out in the sink when he looked over seeing Cass laying on the couch with Harper on his bare chest.   
“Well then I said Nah, buddy… there is only one word to describe you, I’m gonna spell it out for ya…. SAWFT. Now one day Harper, you’ll learn that means sawft” Cass said as Harper stayed cuddled to him.   
“You know you’re daddy, he’s pretty awesome on the mic. We’ll have to watch him when you are a little older. He’s much better than I ever was, I was just there to back him up” He explained to the baby who didn’t have the slightest clue what he was even saying. Enzo walked over with a smile holding a fresh bottle and a fresh diaper.   
“I think she’ll need this soon” Enzo said as Cass smiled up at him before looking down at Harper once again.   
“I can’t get over how beautiful she is, I think she’s the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen” Cass said as Enzo nodded touching Harper’s back gently.   
“She really is gorgeous and so calm. I thought she would be crying a lot more” Enzo said as Cass shook his head before Harper let out a whine.   
“Way to go Zo, you jinxed it” Cass said with a laugh before sniffing and holding his nose.   
“I think she has a present for you Daddy” Cass said as Enzo sighed taking the baby and grabbing the diaper before sniffing himself.   
“Eww Harper, so cute yet so stinky” Enzo said with a laugh as he went to change her diaper.


End file.
